A mask behind us
by OoO-Mysticroze-OoO
Summary: Sasunaru. SemiAu. Una triste historia sobre odio y necesidad de poder. Lo que esto implica y como Sasuke no puede dejar de pensar en un rubio desesperante, a tal grado de secuestrarlo, para asi tenerlo cerca. Recordar quien era.


_**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE.**_

_**Ok el titulo dice mucho, el summary no tanto xDDD.**_

_**Por lo tanto solo queda leer. **_

* * *

**_A mask behind us_**

No sé donde estoy pero no me puedo mover, lo único que siento es algo cubriéndome la cara.

Escucho una puerta que se está abriendo y pregunto temeroso quien es. La voz que escucho me es conocida tanto que mi corazón duele por el hecho de recordarla; es Sasuke quien he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Lo único que recuerdo es una explosión en la guarida de Orochimaru. Vuelvo a preguntar pero esta vez por los demás, él responde que se fueron a buscarme. Que ahora estábamos en otro lugar.

Susurró a mi oído un "Quédate" yo no puedo más que llorar, por tanto tiempo le he buscado y le he pedido lo mismo y ahora tengo esta oportunidad.

Entre sollozos acepto y pido que me desate, lo hace pero sin quitarme la máscara que me impide ver, voy a quitármela y él me detiene diciéndome que una condición para quedarme con él, es siempre llevar esa mascara puesta.

Le pregunto el por qué y no responde solo pide que obedezca y me da un beso en los labios el más dulce que jamás haya sentido. Solo por esta vez acatare las órdenes.

Asiento con la cabeza y pregunto qué debo hacer. Me dice que nada solo hacerle compañía, con la mano trato de buscarlo, el toma mi mano y yo con la otra empiezo a recorrer su cuerpo.

Sus brazos, sus hombros, su cara, su cabello su torso, todo lo que tanto extrañaba de él. Regreso a su cara y me acerco lentamente, rozo mi mejilla con la suya y beso sus labios al regresar para susurrarle un "Te extrañe" el revuelve mi cabello y contesta "Yo también…" no pude escuchar lo siguiente pues se puso tenso al oír pasos cerca de la habitación, yo no sabía qué hacer pues al estar ciego me ponía en desventaja. Me sentía vulnerable.

El pelinegro se acerco a mi oído y me dice que no hable a pesar de lo que escuche yo no entiendo el por qué me dijo eso pero mis dudas se aclararon al oír la voz del ser que en esos momentos más odiaba. Orochimaru entró al cuarto sin tocar y Sasuke le dijo que odiaba eso. El hombre serpiente rio por lo bajo y la conversación que iba a empezar me dio escalofríos.

-Vaya parece que te diviertes con tu juguete-

-Guarda silencio- la voz de Sasuke contenía la furia que posiblemente se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun le prohibí a Kabuto que experimentara con él, además que es más valioso vivo- su risa no se hizo esperar y eso me causo un espasmo.

-Si no tienes más que decir lárgate- corto fríamente el Uchiha.

-Como quieras pero recuerda que si lo dejas solo, yo no sé qué le pueda pasar ku ku ku-

-Hm no me amenaces- ríe por lo bajo –Nunca estará solo-

-Nunca se sabe je je je, que yo sepa no puede ir contigo a las misiones por lo menos no ciego-

-Siempre hay forma de resolverlo-

Sin más escucho como se cierra la puerta y el ambiente se relaja.

-Naruto-

-¿Qué pasa?- mi corazón empieza a acelerarse.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo? –no sabía si llorar o reír todo me daba vueltas en la cabeza atine a decir "Para siempre" lo siguiente que sentí fue una cálida boca posada sobre mis labios en un beso desquiciado y demandante.

Pronto nos separamos para respirar y el utilizo ese momento para decirme lo siguiente:

-Si quieres permanecer a mi lado tendrás que hacerte fuerte, esta fuerza reside en poder ver a pesar de que tus ojos estén vendados. Si lo logras te quitare la máscara y te aceptare al fin como mi igual-

-Solo dime que tengo que hacer- respondí sincero no había nada más que quisiera que ser reconocido por él.

-Por ahora besarme- responde con voz suave.

Desde ese momento conocí lo que era el verdadero entrenamiento. Orochimaru era el encargado de enseñarme a ver en las sombras, me explico la ciencia del entrenamiento y aunque sonaba fácil fue todo lo contrario.

Kabuto se divertía cortándome, quitando la frustración de no poder experimentar conmigo, aunque las cortadas no eran en puntos vitales ni eran muy profundas seguían doliendo. Maldito bisturí.

De a poco mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar junto con mi mente, evitaba con mayor facilidad los ataques; me volví más callado y oía todo detenidamente. Al principio pensé que terminaría desnutrido y escuálido porque a pesar de las discusiones entre Sasuke y Kabuto no se me administraba ninguna droga, pero tampoco se complementaba mi alimentación.

Por cómo me siento, se que podre lograrlo. El entrenamiento dura casi todo el día, pero a pesar de eso al regresar al cuarto _(ya que nunca me aprendo la dirección concreta porque cambiamos periódicamente de guarida)_ junto con Sasuke, trata mis pocas heridas gracias al Kyuubi y me trata con cariño.

Pero algo extraño pasa este día está muy callado más de lo normal y no se me ha abalanzado para tener que luchar por el poder de la cama. Es extraño pero algo me dice que no son buenas noticias.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- atino a preguntar.

-Nada, solo duerme-

-Je es extraño que tu digas eso ¿Acaso hice algo que te enojara?-

-Si…-

En ese momento sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía pero solo unas pocas palabras bastaron para detener el derrumbe.

-Si… por ser capaz de hacer amigos rápidamente y que estos te busquen hasta el cansancio-

Te acercas y besas mis labios con fiereza, mordiendo los y sacando un poco de sangre de ellos.

-En estos momentos mi remplazo, Sakura y Shikamaru te están buscando, no tardaran mucho en llegar aquí-

-Ya veo, por eso tu enojo-

-Sí, ahora la cuestión es ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-No sé, dime que planeas tú-

-Matarlos-

Frio sutil frio fue lo que sentí al escuchar esas palabras, al momento mi instinto protector salió a relucir.

-Espera-

-¿Qué? Los piensas defender- dijo con algo de molestia.

-No, pero quiero evitar muertes déjame deshacerme de ellos a mi modo-

-Hm pero seguirás con la máscara puesta-

-De acuerdo-

Y como pensé esa noche no dormí, aunque si se ocupo la cama. Al día siguiente continúe con mi entrenamiento, ya había avanzado bastante porque me era fácil reconocer el terreno y evitar tropezarme. Pero era difícil esquivar golpes en el aire. Ahora que ya estaba alcanzando mi meta, me empezaron a entrenar en notros hábitos también sobre todo con mi elemento unas técnicas eran más difíciles que otras y a otras les encontré usos dobles. Ya que no podía ver usaba el viento para saber que había a mí alrededor.

Orochimaru al ver mi avance me conto de un poder que tenia Jiraiya donde usaba 3 energías en vez de 2 normales, me dijo que esta agregaba a una tercera y esta energía residía en la naturaleza misma.

Empecé con el nuevo entrenamiento aunque la serpiente me advirtió que tal vez no lo lograría por no estar en el mundo de las ranas. Este era más periódico y mucho más lente pero sabía que a la larga me serviría y mucho.

Semanas pasaron y mis antiguos compañeros llegaron a la guarida donde nos encontrábamos, le pedí a Sasuke que no interviniera a menos de que lo viera necesario y me senté a esperar a aquellos que di la espalda.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y lo primero que escuche fue la voz de Sakura.

-Naruto estas bien- si no fuera por la máscara yo creo que la vería llorando.

-Así es- me bajo de la roca y camino unos pasos hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué tienes una máscara puesta? Acaso quedaste ciego- como siempre Sai y su sutileza.

-Estoy ciego por gusto por así decirlo-

-Venimos por ti luego te quitaremos esa cosa- Shikamaru como siempre sin rodeos.

-De eso quiero hablar con ustedes-

-Vamos Naruto luego nos dirás lo que quieras- en ese momento sentí a mi lado a mi sensei...a Kakashi.

Como acto reflejo regrese a la roca donde me encontraba pero esta vez quede de pie.

-No. Tienen que escuchar- mi voz sonó más agresiva de lo que quería pero esto es necesario.

-Pero Naruto-kun la guardia de Orochimaru está cerca, también puedo sentir el chakra de Sasuke-

-Lo sé. Están esperando por mí-

-Como que esperando- Sakura no capta nada.

-Yo ahora pertenezco aquí y espero que lo comprendan ya no puedo regresar a la aldea- esto lo digo con mucho pesar en mi corazón pero es la verdad y no pienso llorar, no cuando sé que mis amigos y mi amado me están viendo.

-Entonces ese es el destino que escoges mocoso- esa voz la voz que no puedo ignorar pero tampoco puedo seguir. Jiraiya. Mi maestro y se podría decir que mi abuelo, la cabeza me duele pero más me duele mi corazón es tiempo de enfrentar mis limites y luchar por mis sueños.

-Si-

-¿Y tú deseo de ser el mejor Hokage?-

-Todavía lo tengo presente pero no sería ese genial gobernante si dejara lo más importante de lado. Siento mucho no ser quien esperabas pero a veces el corazón gana sobre la conciencia-

-No lo voy a permitir. No te quiero perder a ti también- pobre de Sakura.

-Solo vine a escuchar tus razones y acepto tu respuesta solo espero que no te pierdas en el camino que haz encogido ya que hay muchos trechos sin luz- con estas últimas palabras la presencia de Jiraiya desapareció quedando solo la de los otros cuatro.

En un instante siento como Sakura me va a atacar, tanto por su acumulación de chakra como por el viento. No me dejara más remedio que pelear.

Impacta la roca con su puño yo salto y me coloco lejos de cualquiera de ellos pero alguien se acerca caminado. Es Shikamaru, por algún motivo no me preocupa que se acerque y siento como posa su mano en mi cabeza y dice:

-Vaya que haz crecido, pero aquí haz madurado- en ese momento su mano señala mi corazón.

-Gracias. Cuida de todos aunque te resulte problemático ¿sí?-

-Que le puedo hacer- sin más se aleja y se sienta en una de las rocas más apartadas esperando por los demás.

Kakashi solo suspiro.

-Naruto aquí está tu dibujo soñado- Sai y sus metáforas raras.

-Si aquí se está realizando-

-Me da gusto, pero sé que Sakura y Kakashi-sensei no te van a dejar ir así como así, lo siento-

-Comprendo-

Mientras Sai decía eso Sakura empezó a atacar. En un momento me encontraba a sus espaldas abrazándola y susurrando un perdón, ella empezó a llorar como jamás había visto en mi vida.

-¿Por qué? No quiero que pase lo mismo otra vez- seguía llorando.

-Está bien si ese es tu deseo te dejare pelear, pero no te dejare ganar- mis palabras fueron pronunciadas con un dolor muy contenido impregnado de frialdad.

Al momento me separe de ella susurrándole un "Te quiero".

Se podría decir que todo estaba en mi contra a fin de cuentas eran 3 contra 1 y Kakashi no es fácil de vencer, Sai tiene sus pinturas y Sakura me noquearía con un par de sus monstruosos golpes.

La pelea empezó, pero note como Sai evitaba darme golpes certeros, los únicos que en verdad peleaban eran Sakura y Kakashi; me sentí algo culpable pues recordé cuando yo ponía el mismo empeño para rescatar a Sasuke. Mientras divagaba en mis recuerdos, una fuerte punzada en mi brazo se sintió, un raikiri me había acertado causándome una profunda herida.

Ahora comprendo lo que me decía Sasuke.

XxXxXxXxXx Flash Back xXxXxXxXxX

-Tienes que aprender a soportar el chidori en todas sus formas-

-¿Por qué? Yo no voy a pelear contra ti-

-Lose pero recuerda que no soy el único que puede usarlo-

-K…Kakashi-

-Así es, el no se va a quedar sentado dejándote ir así como así. Sabes cómo es el y Sakura, tienes que entrenar y saber soportarlo-

-De acuerdo-

XxXxXxXxXx Fin Flash Back xXxXxXxXxX

-Con esto ya no te podrás mover- pobre de Kakashi no sabe como he estado entrenando.

-Te equivocas, je je je ya no soy tan débil y recuerda que tengo al Kyuubi de mi lado-

La herida empezó a cerrar rápidamente y me aleje de ellos. Como era obvio trataron por todos los medios de atraparme pero ya no sabían cuanta fuerza tenia. Sai fue el primero en caer y lo deje por la paz. Pero Sakura y Kakashi no se rendían. Vislumbre como Shikamaru quitaba del campo de batalla a Sai y empezaba a ver qué tan dañado estaba, pero la verdad solo lo noqueé.

Ya era tiempo de acabar con la batalla así que terminaría con lo juegos.

Mis manos se llenaron de chakra rojo y mis uñas se alargaron; ahora sabia como utilizarlo a mi favor y todo para mi desgracia fue a causa de Kabuto. El descubrió que mis uñas y gran parte de todo mi organismo se hacía más duro cuando usaba el chakra rojo. Y ahora utilizaba mis uñas como dagas fuertes y afiladas.

Primero tenía que deshacerme de Sakura, acumule chakra en ambas junto con mi elemento volviendo el chakra de un color morado. Corrí hacia ella y le di en el brazo, trato de pegarme pero me agache y corte una larga franja en su pierna.

Tuve que saltar hacia atrás porque Kakashi invoco a sus perros ninjas. Pakkun me veía con pena y aproveche que estaba en el aire para hacer un shuriken rasengan que por poco le da a sensei.

Sakura regreso al ataque con las heridas un poco curadas y no tuve otra opción que usar la técnica que me enseño Orochimaru.

Era una ilusión parecida a la que nos aplico en el bosque de la muerte solo que esta era aun más fuerte para mi fortuna los genjutsus ya no eran mi debilidad así que ahora podía usarlos con más facilidad este genjutsu se llamaba Higeki no me (Los ojos de la tragedia).

A la vista de los demás mi cuerpo se convertía en serpientes y cada una se colocaba en frente de mis amigos. La verdad no se qué cosas veían pero creo que son las más desagradables dependiendo de la persona. Esto lo pude comprobar porque Sasuke se ofreció a ayudarme y cuando por fin la pude hacer bien, el se tapo los ojos y empezó a llorar ¡A llorar! Jure que jamás la usaría a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y en segundos cayeron desmayados. Los transporte a las afueras de Konoha, dejando mi bandana y una nota con ellos. La nota decía lo siguiente:

"_Siento el haber utilizado esa técnica con ustedes, pero no puedo permitirme hacerles daño. Ya no me busquen no quiero matarlos, estoy feliz tal cual estoy en estos momentos. Sakura, Kakashi, Sai esto es un adiós. Díganle a ero-sennin y a oba-chan que siempre los tendré en mente. A menos de que Sasuke decida regresar por su cuenta a la aldea me quedare con él, lo amo demasiado. Ahora sus metas son las mías y su dolor tambié,n si su objetivo es matar a Itachi no le detendré y veré la manera de ayudarlo. Lo siento._

_Naruto"_

No pude evitar sentirme mal por ellos, aunque tal vez me comprendan. Sasuke me esperaba a pocos kilómetros de allí y si no fuera por el no hubiera podido escribir la nota.

Regrese tranquilamente al claro donde él se encontraba, me abrace fuertemente a él, como siempre correspondió a mi abrazo y regresamos a la base.

Seguí con mis entrenamientos y recordé que ya faltaba poco para que Orochimaru cambiara de cuerpo. Esto me tenía muy alterado pues la serpiente cada vez estaba más débil y sabia que aquel cuerpo ya no le servía.

Como siempre el pelinegro descubrió mis temores pero no comento nada al respecto; pocos días después salimos a una misión y fue entonces cuando me dijo que iba a pasar.

-Naruto-

-Si-

-Voy a matar a Orochimaru-

-¡Qué! Pero no se supone que es algo casi imposible-

-Nada es imposible, pero es todo lo que te voy a decir por el momento-

-Pe… de acuerdo-

La misión consistía en matar a unos ninjas que estaban dando problemas, cosa que fue muy fácil y rápida ya no sentía nada al matar.

Llegamos en la noche a la guarida y no tardamos mucho en caer rendidos el viaje era largo, más el arduo entrenamiento nos tenia al límite.

El primero en caer fue el Uchiha y no pude evitar pensar.

"Aun a pesar de tenerlo conmigo, quiero ver su rostro"

"Lo necesito"

"Sasuke te amo"

Con este último pensamiento quede dormido, con una mano en su rostro y una lágrima invisible.

Al día siguiente desperté solo, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el corazón, sabía que algo le pasaba a mi teme. Corrí por los pasillos de aquella oscura caverna y sentí como un deja vú de la primera vez que volví a ver a Sasuke.

Poco antes de llegar a donde sentía el chakra de Sasuke, Kabuto me detuvo y no pude evitar gritar.

-Quítate, me estorbas-

-Lo siento Naruto-kun pero no puedo hacerlo-

Con estas últimas palabras un alarido se escucho en la habitación principal desgarrando de a poco mi corazón no sabía que pasaba pero es grito era del Uchiha.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces use mis uñas para cortarle el cuello a Kabuto, este trato de esquivarlo pero le di de lleno con el rasengan que ya tenía preparado en la otra mano. A pesar de ello se empezó a regenerar rápidamente evitando así que avanzar a ayudar a Sasuke.

Por alguna razón, Kabuto rio y se quito de mi camino al segundo se escucho una explosión y al entrar a la habitación había una gran serpiente con a cara de Orochimaru muerta y Sasuke en medio de toda la colisión.

Para mi desgracia no sentía su chakra sino el de Orochimaru, mis piernas no aguantaron y caí al suelo llorando, Sasuke pasó a mi lado y escuche como Kabuto le preguntaba.

-¿Orochimaru-sama?-

-Lo dudas Kabuto-

-No solo preguntaba-

Kabuto se alejo y un ruido incesante se escucho, solo sentí como algo me mojaba la cara y como el peli plateado decía "Imposible".

En ese momento un "clack" se escucho y por fin la máscara cayó rompiéndose en el suelo.

La imagen a continuación era impactante, Sasuke con su mano atravesando el pecho de Kabuto y sosteniendo su corazón. El me miraba sin sentimiento alguno, otra vez mi cara se mancho con aquel líquido carmesí al ser estrujado el corazón por la mano del vengador.

Saco su mano de aquel asqueroso cuerpo y limpio la sangre del mismo en la ropa del ahora muerto ninja. Trato de acercarse a mí pero mis instintos me obligaron a alegarme de él.

Su cara demostraba comprensión así que no intento acercarse de nuevo a mi solo hablo.

-Creo que ahora comprendes el porqué de la máscara. No quería que me vieras como el monstruo que soy. Ya todo acabo, Orochimaru y Kabuto están muertos con eso eres libre y yo también; creo que querrás regresar a la aldea…-

-No…-

Mi boca estaba seca y no podía hablar, las lágrimas luchaban por salir, yo no las detuve. Lentamente me levante y camine hacia el pelinegro. Este no se movió nada y logre abrazarlo con tanta desesperación como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Alce la vista y por fin ante mi tenía su rostro, no solo su cuerpo. Una gran felicidad me invadió y bese sus labios con pasión contenida, el no tardo en responder y a los pocos minutos estaba siendo cargado por él; no me importaba a donde me llevara yo era feliz así. Me abrace si podía más a él y le susurre "Pensé que te había perdido teme."

Llegamos a los baños termales del lugar, he de decir que es lo único bueno que hay aquí. Como era de esperarse el teme me saco de mis pensamientos con esto.

-Pronto nos iremos de aquí, pero antes hay que quitarnos la sangre-

En mi mente se disparo una pregunta bastante obvia.

-¿por…?- no pude terminar el Uchiha me corto.

-¿Por qué se te callo la máscara?-

-Si…pensé que ya era permanente-

-Esa era la idea original, pero yo no lo quería. Al matar a Orochimaru el sello se rompió y así te libero de tu ceguera-

-Pensé que había sido idea tuya-

-En eso te equivocas, fue esa alimaña quien te la puso-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo entendí bien hasta ahora-

XxXxXxXxXx Flash Back Sasuke xXxXxXxXxX

-¿Por qué le pusiste esa máscara?-

-Ku ku ku porque era necesario Sasuke-kun. Sus ojos pueden distraerte de tu meta y no creo que quieras eso. Tarde o temprano lo entenderás-

-¿Pero no tendrá repercusiones?

-No siempre y cuando el acepte quedarse aquí y someterse a entrenamientos para ver sin sus ojos ku ku ku-

-Más te vale que no le pase nada-

XxXxXxXxXx Fin Flash Back xXxXxXxXxX

-Y vaya que tenía razón-

Esto último lo dijo con un tono sensual y frio.

-Esos ojos me aclaman igual que su dueño- sin más me beso fieramente para en unos instantes besar mi frente.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer- diciendo esto se separo de mi para terminarse de bañar.

Hice lo mismo y salimos del lugar. Pregunte qué pasaría con todos los prisioneros y experimentos que había en las diferentes guaridas, solo me dijo que algunos serian liberados y otros se quedarían allí. Caminamos largo rato por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto lleno de luces de colores.

La gran mayoría eran envases con sustancias distintas y aberrantes, unas más grandes que otras. Estaba entretenido viendo el macabro espectáculo cuando a mis espaldas un gran contenedor se rompió. De él se incorporo un ser alvino, Sasuke mientras tanto guardaba su Kusanagi en su funda sonriendo de lado y diciendo.

-Largo tiempo sin verte-

-Lo mismo digo Uchiha. Porque me liberaste ya sé que murió la serpiente pero no veo la razón-

-Te necesito-

-Wow, yo no le tiro para esos lados-

-Me largo de aquí y tu eres útil, ¿bienes o no?-

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer-

Con esto último partimos del lugar para encaminarnos a otras tantas guaridas de Orochimaru. Pero antes de llegar al siguiente destino Suigetsu pidió que pasáramos a cierto lugar algo especial. Nos encontrábamos en el puente del país de las olas y no pude evitar que los recuerdos me asaltaran. El puente que llevaba mi nombre.

Inconscientemente voltee a ver a Sasuke, su mirada aunque fría denotaba algo de ternura y regocijo. No pude reprimir una pregunta.

-¿Qué piensas?-

-No en mucho solo recuerdo-

-Si te preguntara otra vez porque me protegiste ¿responderías lo mismo?-

-Hm puede que sí pero algo modificado-

-¿Y eso a que se debe?-

-Pues…- se acerca y me besa.

-Porque ya no somos niños…- un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios. Podrá parecer imposible pero con solo besarme me hace sentir así.

Antes de que perdiera la cordura seguí con la conversación.

-Entonces que respondes- pero no funciono seguía besándome y acariciándome provocando mí sonrojo.

-Que… no iba a permitir que algo preciado para mí fuera dañado-

Con esto último me besa una vez más y se va. Odiaba que hiciera eso, a pesar de todo el tiempo de entrenamiento mi instinto impulsivo nunca se logro borra5r, por ello mismo ya me veía a pocos metros de él a punto de hacerle una llave, pero para mi desgracia apareció el alvino con una gran espada, al ver el arma en el único que pude pensar fue en Zabuza.

-¿Qué haces con la espada de Zabuza?-

-La tome prestada aparte de que es realmente mía-

-¿Cómo?- esto último lo dije con un tono un poco demandante.

-El fue mi maestro y al morir esta espada se pasa a su pupilo, siempre me decían que yo era el sucesor del Zabuza-

Lo último que dije fue "Cuídala" y continuamos con nuestro camino.

En este recogimos y liberamos a muchas personas. Una de las que tomo parte del grupo fue Karin a quien no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo y me sugirió tanto el pelinegro como Suigetsu que no le hiciera mucho caso ya que era muy molesta y zorra.

Y vaya que lo comprobé, se le abalanzaba a Sasuke cual lapa a la piedra. La maldita zorra no terminaba de entender que él era mío.

Esto divertía de sobremanera a Sasuke pues decía que era genial verme celoso. El teme me dijo que solo faltaba una persona por recoger para llegar a su verdadero objetivo Itachi.

En esos momentos la pelirroja nos dirigió a una celda muy peculiar, tenía varios cerrojos y cadenas junto con sellos de contención.

Saco las llaves y pidió que nos hiciéramos para atrás. Según lo que Sasuke me había mencionado el era el verdadero portador del sello maldito y que por lo mismo tenia instintos asesinos que lo asaltaban de tanto en tanto. Lo primero que le dije es que estaba loco por intentar liberar algo tan peligroso, pero como siempre el bastardo tenía sus argumentos, los cuales consistían en:

"Con el sharingan lo puedo controlar" y "Es un buen tipo en realidad"

En mi interior seguían muchas dudas al respecto de este último integrante así que opte por la mejor opción que tenía.

Antes de que Karin abriera la puerta la quite del camino para que a la primera persona que viera fuera a mí.

Al verlo se veía lleno de angustia e instintos asesinos que luchaban por tomar el poder. El sello estaba activado y estaba a punto de atacarme pero este se detuvo no sé porque motivo dándole tiempo a Sasuke para tranquilizarlo con el sharingan.

Suigetsu solo gritaba "Buu" pues el quería pelea, Karin estaba aliviada de que el Uchiha pudiera controlar al prisionero y se me asemejo demasiado a Sakura cuando lo alababa; pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de aquel voluble ser.

-Lo siento mucho, y…yo no quería herir a nadie. Vuélvanme a encerrar rápido por favor-

-No lo vamos a hacer, no te preocupes no heriste a nadie. Por cierto cuál es tu nombre-

-Me llamo Juugo un gusto-

-Yo soy Naruto, el es Sasuke, Karin y Suigetsu-

-Sasuke tu eres la esperanza de Kimimaro-

-Lo era el está muerto pero cumplió con su objetivo ahora ven con nosotros-

Con esto último terminaron las presentaciones y liberamos a Juugo de una pesa que tenía en el pie. El no quería salir de su jaula porque temía salirse de control, tras varias pláticas y demostraciones acepto salir de su encierro.

Nos encaminamos a otro sitio estando ya todos juntos a mi parecer eran tuberías muy viejas, pero Sasuke me explico que era una antiguo almacén de su clan, lo que no me esperaba era ver a 2 pequeños gatos enfrente de nosotros; ni mucho menos que empezaran a hablar con Sasuke y este les respondiera como si nada; estos dos gatos se llamaban Denka y Hina. Pensé que eran invocaciones pero no, eran gatos ninja de cierto modo se parecían a Pakkun.

Los pequeños animales nos guiaron más adentro de aquel extraño laberinto subterráneo. Llegamos a una sala muy rustica llena de olores y con una extraña anciana con facciones felinas.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y le ofreció algunas cosas pues por lo que entendí ya lo había ayudado en otra ocasión.

Algo interesante que menciono la anciana fue que a pesar de ser hermanos Itachi y Sasuke buscaban destruirse y terminar con el legado de su clan. Esto me puso a pensar pues tenía muchos cabos que atar.

Pasamos algunas horas en aquel lugar mientras la nieta de la anciana buscaba ropa del tamaño de Juugo pues es muy alto y grande.

Terminando de surtirnos de todo lo necesario fuimos a una aldea cercana a empezar a buscar información sobre Akatsuki que se relacionara directamente con Itachi. Cada quien se fue por su lado así cubriríamos la zona más rápido. Sin importarme mucho las indicaciones que había dado Sasuke fui al bosque para poder estar solo y pensar en mis cosas, no tuve mucho tiempo para ello pues sentí una presencia cercana a mí.

Este chakra ya lo conocía y sabia que a pesar de todo lo que había avanzado no podría ganar era Uchiha Itachi. Estaba solo y no había manera de que encontrara a los otros a tiempo, rápidamente me escondí y lo que paso a continuación fue lo siguiente.

-Sal Uzumaki Naruto-

-Uchiha Itachi que quieres ¿vienes a matarme o a llevarme con tu líder?-

-Solo quiero hablar-

-Eso ni yo me lo trago-

Kage bunshins míos salieron por detrás de él aunque fue un intento en vano ya sabía que era poco probable ganar. En instantes estaba sumergido en su ilusión, se presento enfrente de mí y volvió a decir que solo quería hablar pero no lo escuche. Se fue diciendo que tenía otras cosas que hacer pero que hablaría conmigo a fin de cuentas.

Desperté en el frio piso del bosque, ya no había nadie y la frustración me invadió. Tan cerca había tenido a Itachi y lo deje ir; mis culpas fueron dispersadas por una gran explosión que se vio en lo más alto del cielo, mire un pergamino que me había entregado Sasuke y la serpiente que estaba impresa en él había desaparecido. Corrí al punto de encuentro y libere el sello del pergamino, de él salió una enorme serpiente la mascota favorita de Orochimaru "Manda". No sé de donde Sasuke salió a medio morir no entendía como había logrado utilizar a Manda hasta que en sus ojos vi reflejado el sharingan. No duro mucho solo le dijo unas cuantas palabrerías a Sasuke y murió.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar y fuimos a hospedarnos en una posada cerca de la aldea. Karin dijo estaba muy grave ya que había utilizado demasiado chakra en la pelea contra Deidara, eso poco le importo al vengador quien insistía en irse de ahí sin decir el motivo. Gracias a Juugo quedo inconsciente porque sus instintos estaban por aflorar y en el último aliento de la fuerza de Sasuke lo controlo dejándolo inconsciente.

Pasaron varios días hasta que Sasuke despertó aun estaba débil pero era lo suficientemente terco para querer irse ya de ahí. Me sorprendió que para lo tranquilo que era estuviera desde la batalla con Deidara inquieto y se podría decir que perdido.

No logramos mantenerlo quieto así que nos fuimos del lugar. Nos dirigíamos a unas ruinas del su clan, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue que se había encontrado con Itachi y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas al encontrarnos con Kisame en el camino.

Suigetsu destellaba felicidad pues conseguiría otra espada de los 7 ninjas espadachines y estaba igual de feliz de encontrar a Kisame. Yo por otro lado estaba preocupado sabía que si él estaba aquí también lo estaría Itachi; al tratar de avanzar solo le permitió el paso a Sasuke pues no quería que interrumpiéramos la batalla que estaba a punto de empezar.

Sin decir nada Sasuke se fue, sabía que su principal objetivo siempre había sido matar a Itachi y no lo iba a detener nada ni nadie.

Sin embargo otra lucha se desataba entre nosotros pues las ganas de Suigetsu por tener otra espada lo habían impulsado a empezar una batalla con Kisame. Karin solo se quedo viendo al horizonte y mientras las batallas empezaban aproveche para ir al encuentro con Sasuke.

Esto no me fue posible ya que otro miembro de Akatsuki se interpuso en mi camino, se hablaba a sí mismo y parecía una planta carnívora. Si bien tenía ventaja sobre el ya que se la pasaba peleando consigo mismo tarde mucho en dejarlo fuera de combate.

Cuando llegue a las ruinas donde la lucha ya estaba comenzada algo me tomo por sorpresa.

La condición física de Itachi era distinta de cómo la había sentido y visto en otras ocasiones incluso era más débil de cuando me atrapo en su ilusión hace ya un tiempo. Algo no cuadraba y tenía que descubrir porque.

Cerré los ojos pues aunque fuera ilógico veía y sentía más así que teniendo los ojos abiertos. La lucha si bien era reñida denotaba que algunas veces había un cruce de fuerzas unas veces más altas las de Sasuke otras las de Itachi. Cada vez se reducía más su resistencia hasta que algo sorprendente paso, Itachi recibió un golpe de lleno.

Una abrumadora sensación de dolor y tristeza me inundo. Itachi no quería pelear…sus movimientos, ataques, esquives, todo en él decía _"Me rindo" "Ya no más" "Hermano"._

Sin darme cuentas por mis mejillas caían libres lágrimas de sufrimiento, tanto propio como ajeno. Quien viera esta batalla desde donde yo estaba sabría a ciencia cierta que ese no era el cruel y despiadado traidor que mato a todo su clan para medir su poder. No. Esto estaba mal, tenía que detenerlo, no me di cuenta cuando un rayo atravesó la pared donde me encontraba dejándome inconsciente.

………………………………

………………………………

………………………………

……………………………..

……………………………..

La cabeza me daba vueltas y no tuve otro pensamiento más importante que _"Sálvale"_. De un brinco me incorpore y lo que vi fue algo impresionante una gran serpiente muerta en el piso y un gran demonio incorpóreo protegiendo a Itachi. Concentre toda mi mente para saber en qué estado estaba Itachi al igual que Sasuke, sin importarme nada corrí hacia donde aquellos hermanos peleaban a muerte. Sasuke cegado por la ira el miedo y las ansias de venganza atacaba a Itachi sin son ni ton pero todo se detuvo en el instante en que el mayor por poco se desploma en el piso a causa de sus tosidos que iban acompañados por sangre.

Sabía que esto significaría mi muerte pero no me importo protegería lo que alguna vez fue lo más importante en su vida…su familia. Al llegar al claro donde se encontraban peleando me dirigí directamente hacia Itachi, esto desconcertó a Sasuke por completo quien empezó a gritarme cosas que mi corazón recibía como apuñaladas.

-¡Naruto que haces ahí sal de mi vista!-

-¡Eres un traidor porque lo defiendes el mato a mi familia!-

-¡No debí haberte dejado con vida!-

-¡No te me vulvas a acercar! ¡Morirás junto con el!-

Tantas frases que rompían mi corazón en pedazos pero no me importo. Tenía que sacar de ahí a Itachi a como diera lugar.

Susurre al mayor aquellas palabras que creo yo tantos años deseaba oír.

-Itachi-san vámonos de aquí no tienes porque fingir mas-

-N…Naruto como sabes cof cof-

-Solo vámonos tengo que tratarte primero-

-Pero S...Sasuke te va a odiar-

-Si es tan idiota que lo haga-

Unos sellos explosivos estallaron cerca de nosotros sabía que si no sacaba a Itachi en esos momentos todo estaría perdido.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón realice el Higeki no me (Los ojos de la tragedia), gracias a lo cansado que estaba Sasuke se desmayo y pude así llevarme a Itachi.

El mayor se encontraba en un estado entre la vida y la muerte. Las heridas que tenía eran graves y no cooperaba mucho para que estas sanaran. Desde que lo empecé a curar no dijo nada ni una sola palabra, esto no me sorprendía realmente pues sabía cómo era el carácter de los Uchiha's.

Odiaba el silencio sepulcral que residía en el lugar así que lo rompí con lo siguiente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque que-

-Le mentiste a Sasuke hasta este punto-

-Eso no te concierne-

-No del todo, pero si. Sasuke siempre te ha odiado y eso a traído muchas consecuencias-

-¿Por eso abandonaste todo por él?-

-Sí. Di todo incluso mi libertad pero no me importo-

-Tanto lo amas-

-Tú qué crees-

Nuestras conversaciones aunque cortas eran relajantes, siempre se decía que los Uchiha's no tenían corazón o simplemente eran muy fríos, pero al convivir con ellos te dabas cuenta que solo eran humanos, simples humanos con gustos distintos y pensamientos más allá de lo normal.

Las heridas de Itachi estaban casi curadas y nos llevábamos relativamente bien; todavía no quería decirme el porqué de sus mentiras y todo lo que llevaba cargando tantos años pero a pesar de ello, tenia confirmado que amaba a su hermano igual que cuando eran niños.

A mi parecer Sasuke y los demás ya se habían tardado en encontrarnos, pero supongo que tenía que ver mucho con el sitio donde estábamos también. Dudo que a Sasuke se le pasara por la cabeza buscarnos en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru; no me gustaba estar allí pero había medicinas, drogas muy fuertes y camas donde dormir, total era lo que se necesitaba.

Una semana tardo en llegar Sasuke a donde nos encontrábamos y no venía a hablar. Al verme sus ojos destellaban rabia y dolor. Otra batalla estaba a punto de desatarse, y yo era el principal objetivo.

No tardo mucho en empezar a atacar, el resto del grupo solo eran espectadores. Itachi estaba por defenderme pero no lo permitiría no podía ganarle y apenas se estaba recuperando. Deje que la hoja de la Kusanagi atravesara mi cuerpo, pero no la deje ir.

Los ojos de Sasuke demostraban sorpresa pues no pensaba que realizaría tal acción. Sus palabras fueron las necesarias para parar su ira.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ti…tienen que hablar…teme-

-No hay nada de qué hablar-

-S…si lo hay y vas a escuchar-

-NO-

-S…si-

Mis ojos se nublaron pero no llegue a perder la consciencia tan rápido. A mí alrededor pude escuchar pasos y a Itachi pidiéndole tregua a Sasuke. Fue todo lo que escuche.

Al despertar tenía un fuerte dolor a lo largo de mi abdomen, que claro era a causa de la herida que me provoco el teme.

No abrí los ojos inmediatamente pues quería comprobar cómo estaban las cosas. Sentía el chakra de Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo y Sasuke e increíblemente también el de Itachi. Al abrir los ojos encontré unos orbes negros cargados de enojo.

-Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste pasar uzurantonkachi-

Si me llamaba así las cosas no estaban tan mal. Trate de levantarme pero.

-Itai-

-Naruto-kun no trates de levantarte todavía no cierra la herida-

-Gracias Itachi-san-

-Pero….-

-¿Cómo es que sigo aquí sin ser asesinado por mi ototo?-

-Simple baka ya se toda la verdad-

-Yo también quiero escucharla kuso-

Tenía que desmayarme ahora no sé porque demonios Itachi creó tanto alboroto.

-Sera después-

Con esto último el menor se acerco a mí y me beso tiernamente. Alcance a escuchar como Karin se quejaba y como Itachi reía por lo bajo. Pero nada de eso me importo ahora tenía conmigo a la persona más preciada para mí y logre salvar la vida de su única familia. Si lo contara todo lo que he vivido a Jiraiya seguramente escribiría un libro de ello, nunca conocí a alguien con un amor enredado y magnifico como el de Sasuke, ni una relación tan unida como la de los hermanos Uchiha. Si, supongo que esta sería una historia de amor, tal vez no de esos que derraman miel a cada rato sino un amor que solo pocos ven, pero muchos sienten. Pero continuemos con la cuestión:

-Sasuke ahora que vamos a hacer-

-No creo que podamos regresar a Konoha excepto tú-

-Pero Tsunade entenderá-

-No lo creo es una historia bastante enredada-

-Entonces que pasara de ahora en adelante-

-No lose supongo que el tiempo lo dirá-

Nos fuimos de aquella guarida y caminamos sin rumbo fijo. Sin que se diera cuenta ninguno de los integrantes de mi nueva familia mande una carta donde ponía lo siguiente.

"_Tsunade-sama se que pocas veces te llamo así pero solo quiero darte un poco de información sobre mí. Ha pasado largo tiempo desde la nota que deje junto con mi antiguo equipo, no te diré donde estoy pero me encuentro bien, muchas cosas pasaron mientras estuve fuera de la aldea y aunque la sigo considerando mi hogar, mi nueva familia no lo tiene. Espero que entiendas esto se que jamás aceptarían volver a Konoha son demasiado testarudos y orgullosos, ahora seré igual que Jiraiya pues nunca estamos en un lugar fijo, quien lo diría. Todo marcha bien pero espero que no manden a nadie a buscarnos, que todo lo relacionado con nosotros se pierda y parezca una leyenda. La leyenda de un amor infinito y una fraternidad como ninguna otra._

_Mi sueño de ser Hokage tal vez nunca se cumpla pero mándale mis grandes deseos a quien ocupe mi lugar pues quien sea puede hacer de la aldea un mejor lugar._

_Con cariño, Naruto."_

* * *

**_Espero que les aya gustado ^^._**

**_Hasta la proxima._**

**_Comenten plis xD y se los pagare con más yaoi xDDDDD._**


End file.
